Nosso Último Dia de Inverno
by Doris Black
Summary: Ambos se viam perdidos em meio a toda tristeza em que mergulhavam, mas no último dia de inverno isso tudo poderia mudar. O último dia de inverno em que passariam pensando em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente.


Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Música: Try - Nelly Furtado**

* * *

**Tudo que eu sei  
É que nada é o que parece ser**

**

* * *

**

Lá estava ela, correndo em meio a toda aquela neve, quase caindo por muitas vezes, lágrimas caiam livremente pelo seu rosto, enquanto a bela ruiva corria desolada pelos jardins de Hogwarts, o coração acelerado, parecendo que a qualquer momento iria romper a pequena barreira que existia entre ele e o mundo afora, a garota mantinha os punhos cerrados enquanto corria, apertando os nós dos dedos contra a palma da mão, onde usava uma luva preta, que deixava seus finos e delicados dedos amostra, vestia uma bermuda jeans azul marinho, um tênis preto e branco, uma blusa de manga preta, com alguns detalhes em marrom e um sobretudo marrom escuro, com detalhes em creme, que ia até os joelhos.

Um nó ia crescendo em sua garganta à medida que corria e chorava mais, de repente bate o pé em algo e cai no chão com tudo, levantou lentamente e se virou para trás, vendo que havia tropeçado no que um dia foi um galho de árvore, se virou pra frente, com a cabeça baixa, fazendo com os cabelos ruivos lhe cobrissem a face, lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, contraiu o rosto chorando ainda mais, levantou a cabeça levemente e viu que estava na beira do lago, e ainda de "quatro" se arrastou levemente para mais perto, se sentando sobre as pernas, que estavam meio tortas. Mirou sua imagem chorosa no lago congelado e chorou ainda mais, levou as mãos ao rosto, limpando as lágrimas, o que não adiantou muito, pois outras voltaram a cair, afastou os cabelos ruivos do rosto e com toda a raiva, angustia e tristeza que sentia naquele momento, deu um soco no seu reflexo no gelo, e deixou a mão tremula ali por alguns segundos, vendo que logo depois alguns finos caminhos de sangue se expandiam além dos nós dos seus dedos.

Percebeu que aquela dor na mão não era nada, comparado ao que sentia por dentro, já tinha 16 anos, mas se iludira como uma criança, pensando que tudo seria pra sempre, a escola seria pra sempre, seus amigos seriam pra sempre, seus pais seriam pra sempre, seus irmãos seriam pra sempre, e agora viu de um dia pro outro, seu mundo cair, e ela cair desolada junto, e o pior de tudo era não ter ninguém para a abraçar e dizer que com o tempo tudo ia ficar melhor, já que os únicos que poderiam fazer isso, ou não estavam mais vivos, ou estavam internados a beira da morte.

Estava se sentindo só como nunca estivera, sempre teve consciência que era excluída pelos amigos, e isso realmente a incomodava e muito, então assim vivia num mundo só dela, se fechou para os outros, mas mesmo tendo conseguido há muito tempo amadurecer, agora não via motivo para se fazer de forte, se sentia fraca e não estava se importando se alguém a visse daquele jeito.

* * *

**Mas quanto mais eu cresço, menos eu sei  
E eu tenho vivido tantas vidas  
Porém não sou velho

* * *

**

O loiro caminhava com a mão nos bolsos e cabeça baixa pelos corredores de Hogwarts, não estava nem ai se já era tarde pra ele está ali, não queria ficar perto de ninguém, não queria que ninguém o visse de cabeça baixa, pensativo e... chorando, isso mesmo, o Malfoy coração de gelo estava chorando, e ele não queria que ninguém o visse daquele jeito e o julgasse fraco, por causa de umas lágrimas idiotas que teimavam em não para de cair.

Seguiu ainda de cabeça baixa, até a porta que levava aos jardins, e ao sair, sentiu o vento gélico e pequenos flocos de neve, atingirem seu corpo, estremeceu um pouco e apertou os braços contra o corpo, suspirou e seguiu para os jardins da escola.

Vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa de manga longa, um sobretudo até um pouco acima dos tornozelos e um tênis, tudo preto, o cabelos loiro, rebelde na altura dos olhos, esvoaçava com o vento, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas desciam lentamente pelos olhos cor de gelo do jovem de 17 anos.

Sempre pensou que nunca se sentiria sozinho, quando realmente não estivesse com ninguém, mas agora via que tinha se enganado, sentia um vazio imenso dentro de si, com se fosse oco, apenas um boneco de barro vestido de preto. Desde criança sempre viveu sozinho, sem saber realmente o que era o amor de uma família, e assim trancando os pensamentos do que pra ele era uma família feliz, em um canto obscuro de seu coração, começou a viver como um ator, mostrando a todos o que seu pai queria que ele fosse e como fosse, não que quisesse ser bonzinho, não, isso nunca, mas apesar de tudo, ele fingia ser o que não era, e com o tempo acabou tornando isso um hábito, uma mania, e apenas se mostrava o que era de verdade, dentro de quatro paredes e sozinho. Um garoto que como qualquer outro, tem seus medos e fraquezas, e que apesar de querer ser independente, precisa de alguém que o ajude quando estivesse com problemas e dúvidas.

Um tipo de dupla personalidade confusa, era o que se passava com a mente de Draco, não era algo que se orgulhava, tentou muitas vezes tentar fazer com que seu pai entendesse que aquilo não estava certo, mas nada adiantava, nada era suficiente e ele se via mais uma vez mostrando ser alguém que ele realmente não é.

Mas agora sabia que não tinha ninguém, nem para _tentar_ contar os problemas e medos.

* * *

**E quanto mais eu vejo, menos eu cresço  
Quanto menos sementes eu tenho, mais eu planto

* * *

**

Gina apoiou as mãos na neve e se ergueu lentamente, levantou a cabeça e jogou os cabelos pra trás, olhou pra frente e voltou a chorar e abraçando a próprio corpo, começou a andar desolado pelo lago congelado, o vento havia aumentado um pouco, assim como o frio, se apertou mais e flash's começaram a passar em frente aos seus olhos, via sua vida passar como um rojão na sua mente, momento tristes e felizes, os quais ele percebeu agora, que não havia aproveitado o suficiente, se iludira por tanto tempo, achando que vivia um conto de fadas, que agora se via na dúvida se conseguiria continuar em frente.

Estava agora chegando quase no meio do lago, soltou um longo suspiro em meio ao choro e se jogou de joelhos no gelo, se sentindo fraca diante de tamanha tristeza e perda, colocou as mãos no meio das coxas e abaixou a cabeça, chorando ainda mais.

Se perguntava se as lágrimas seriam suficientes para mandar pelo menos parte da tristeza embora, queria dormir, queria gritar, queria se levantar, mas não conseguia, não tinha forças pra isso. Até que um estalo a fez levantar a cabeça assustada, se virou pra onde antes estivera de costas e viu que o gelo começara a rachar, arregalou os olhos, aterrorizada, apoiou a mão no gelo e começou a se erguer lentamente, mas antes que conseguisse se levantar por completo, o gelo embaixo de seus pés rachou e ela caiu dentro do lago, erguendo os braços em desespero, conseguiu alcançar a borda do gelo, mas outra vez ele se soltou e ela se jogou pra frente, colocando ambos braços em cima do gelo, tentando respirar com dificuldade, tentava por tudo se erguer, mas o gelo estava escorregadio, e quanto mais tentava se projetar pra frente, mais seus braços escorregavam e quando viu que realmente não iria conseguir sair, olhou pra frente e viu alguém vestido de preto e cabelos loiros, olhando com dificuldade pra ela, depois seus braços não agüentaram mais e ela soltou gelo, mergulhando totalmente no lago, lutando com todas as forças para não engolir água e segundos depois desmaiou, não sentindo alguém lhe puxando pelos braços logo em seguida.

Draco corria desesperado com a pequena Weasley nos seus braços, quando se viu fora do lago, a deitou na neve, embaixo de uma árvore próxima ao lago, ela estava muito pálida e seus lábios estavam roxos, ele deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dela, soltou um suspiro de alívio, ao ver que seu coração ainda batia e levantou a cabeça.

* * *

**Então eu vejo você parada ai  
Querendo mais de mim

* * *

**

O loiro não sabia o que fazer, na verdade não teve tempo, uma hora estava andando sem rumo pelos jardins e na outra, ver a ruiva caindo no lago, e na mesma hora foi atrás dela, não era de seu feitio ajudar outras pessoas, ainda mais uma Weasley, mas depois da morte de seu pai, se sentiu de certa forma com uma certa liberdade e isso incluía fazer coisas sem pensar, como ele havia feito agora.

Soltou um suspiro e pousou as mãos sobre as pernas, e observou a garota a sua frente rapidamente, pensando em algo que pudesse fazer com que ela acordasse, se agora ele tinha a liberdade de fazer o que quisesse, que pelo menos fizesse direito. Depois de alguns segundos, ficou de joelhos e levantou a garota pelos ombros, nisso a cabeça dela pousou levemente no seu peito, o garoto ruborizou com a aproximação, depois sacudiu a cabeça levemente e começou a tirar o sobretudo da garota, reparando como ela estava realmente muito gelada, depois ergueu um dos joelhos e a encostou com cuidado, pra logo depois tirar o seu sobretudo e vestir nela, com certa dificuldade a carregou no colo, a encostando logo depois, na árvore, depois pegou o sobretudo dela e o secou e aqueceu, com um feitiço não muito forte, mas ainda assim útil.

Sabia que de certa forma, tela encontrado, foi um teste para faze-lo ter certeza que queria mudar. Se sentou ao lado da garota, abraçando os joelhos, deitando a cabeça nos próprios, tremendo de frio, mas sabia que ela sentia mais e que queria mais dele naquele momento, ele próprio queria mais dele.

**

* * *

E tudo que eu posso fazer é me esforçar  
Eu tento

* * *

**

Parará de nevar um pouco, o que de certa forma, o deixou mais aliviado, se passaram cerca de 10 minutos, em que ele ficou observando a Weasley, mas sem realmente _ver_ ela, ventava um pouco e ele já estava ficando com os lábios roxos, o vento aumentava aos poucos e ele viu que mais neve estava por vir, pelo menos aquele seria o ultimo dia de inverno, que parecia não querer acabar mais.

Se sobressaltou ao ver que a garota se mexia levemente, levantou a cabeça, desdobrou os joelhos e ficou de _quatro_, a olhando meio assustado, ela mexia o corpo pra um lado e pro outro, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo, o sobretudo dela foi caindo aos poucos do seu corpo, escorregando até chegar a neve.

Draco engatinhou até mais perto dela e levou a mão até a testa da garota, que estava quente, na verdade, muito quente, afastou os cabelos dela, que tinha pequenas pedrinhas de gelo, do rosto e _inconscientemente_ o alisou, ela era linda, isso ele mais do que nunca, não podia negar.

**

* * *

Eu não queria ter visto toda a realidade  
E todas as reais pessoas  
Realmente não são nada reais

* * *

**

Estava tão _concentrado_ em apreciar a beleza ingênua da garota, que não percebeu quando ela ergueu a mão lentamente, ainda se mexendo com se estivesse sonhando e passando a mão na própria testa, como se sonhasse que estava tirando os cabelos da face, o garoto mais uma vez tomou um susto e tirou a mão de perto de Gina, a garota por sua vez, ainda com os olhos fechados, levou a mão ao pescoço e o alisou de um jeito estranho, Draco e se deixou cair pra trás.

Aquele gesto o incomodava, trazia lembranças, que há poucos minutos havia se esquecido.

Sua mãe. Ela sempre fazia esse gesto com as mãos e depois a levava ao pescoço daquele mesmo jeito, toda vez que ficava nervosa, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto do garoto e ele levou as mãos ao cabelo, os apertando com força.

Foi ela quem lhe deu algo mais próximo do que ele pode considerar amor verdadeiro, não que ela fosse a mãe que todos quisessem ter, mas comparado ao próprio pai, Lúcio, Narcisa era onde Draco podia encontrar um certo apoio, mesmo que esse fosse quase totalmente inexistente, mas ela pelo menos o protegia algumas vezes da ira de seu pai.

E ele não queria naquele momento enxergar a realidade em que vivia, a morte de sua mãe era algo que o incomodava muito, pois ele não estava lá pra defende-la, enquanto ela estava sendo torturada e morta, por seu próprio pai, ele estava em segurança em Hogwarts, sem saber e sem poder fazer nada.

**

* * *

Quanto mais eu aprendo, mais eu aprendo  
Quanto mais eu choro, mais eu choro

* * *

**

Toda a sua vida fora assim, seu pai sempre fazia as coisas e era ele que sofria as mais sérias conseqüências.

Ele realmente gostava de ter todo aquele dinheiro e poder, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente por muito tempo, um tempo depois de ter entrado em Hogwarts, mais ou menos no final do terceiro ano, ele viu que não tinha motivos pra seguir os passos de seu pai. Até porque ele não iria se submeter a um Lord que se achava o máximo, não combinava com ele, ele não era do tipo que baixa a cabeça pra qualquer um, ao não ser pra seu pai, o que ele considerava um caso a parte.

**

* * *

Dando adeus ao estilo de vida  
Que eu pensei ter desenhado pra mim

* * *

**

Gina tirou a mão do pescoço e a deitou bruscamente na neve e mais uma vez voltou a se mexer de um lado pro outro, parecia que estava tentando se soltar de cordas invisíveis.

- Hum... arg... não... me deixa... me deixa ir... – ela murmurava o garoto se aproximou assustado, levando a mão ao topo da cabeça dela – NÂO!!!!!!! – ela gritou se levantando bruscamente, assustando o garoto, que mais uma vez caiu pra trás.

Draco estava sentado no chão, apoiando o corpo nos braços, respirando pela boca ofegante, enquanto Gina abraçava os joelhos e chorava baixo, com a cabeça escondida entre os braços, toda encolhida. O loiro respirou fundo e engatinhou outra vez até ela, parando ao lado da ruiva de joelhos. Enquanto ela parecia não perceber a presença dele ali.

**

* * *

Então eu vejo você parada ai  
Querendo mais de mim

* * *

**

Draco sem saber bem o porque, deixou mais uma lágrima cair, ao ver a garota daquele jeito. Talvez porque sabia de certa forma como ela estava se sentindo naquele momento, pegou o sobretudo da ruiva, o sacudiu levemente e num suspiro baixo, o colocou sobre as costas da pequena Weasley e se afastou um pouco, ficando ainda de joelhos.

Ao receber o casaco sobre os ombros, Gina levantou a cabeça lentamente e da mesma forma se virou para Draco, percebendo a presença dele ali pela primeira vez, o encarou ainda chorando, no que o garoto a devolveu o olhar e ela pode perceber, com certo espanto, que o garoto também chorava e chorou ainda mais, e fez o que jamais pensaria que faria na presença de um Malfoy. Se ajoelhou bruscamente e o abraçou com força, chorando ainda mais.

Draco se surpreendeu, e por um momento ficou com as mãos erguidas e os olhos levemente arregalados, enquanto a garota o abraçava forte, segundos depois ele lentamente levou os braços às costas de Gina e gradativamente ia abraçando-a mais e mais forte.

A neve caia em pequenos flocos, parecia que a qualquer momento poderia chover, mas os dois não haviam reparado nada disso, apenas estavam absortos com o cheiro um do outro, enquanto lentamente choraram, tentando mandar as magoas embora, Gina o apertou mais e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do garoto, que logo depois fez o mesmo.

Ambos parando de chorar lentamente.

**

* * *

E tudo que eu posso fazer é me esforçar  
Então eu vejo você ai  
Eu sou tudo o que eu sempre serei

* * *

**

Gina afastou a cabeça do pescoço do garoto, ainda meio chorosa e a deitou no ombro dele, logo depois se sentando sobre os joelhos cansada, no que Draco fez o mesmo, sem se separar da ruiva.

- Nós ficamos sozinhos não é? – perguntou a ruiva num murmúrio, no pé do ouvido do garoto, que se arrepiou e a apertou mais contra o seu corpo – Será... será que vamos... que vamos ficar sozinhos pra sempre? – ela perguntou numa voz chorosa.

- Não você – ele murmurou numa voz rouca, se afastando levemente da garota, deitando sua cabeça também no ombro dela.

- Porque eles me deixaram aqui, por favor me diz?? – perguntou ela, não ligando para o que ele respondera.

- Não sei Weasley - ele murmurou se afastando dela, e ficou olhando pro chão, que no momento parecia muito interessante pra ele.

**

* * *

Mas tudo o que eu posso fazer é tentar  
Eu tento, tento, tento

* * *

**

Gina por conseqüência, também havia se afastado dele, olhava atentamente o garoto de cabeça baixa, ainda chorava, e ela pode reparar que ele também, mesmo que ambos estivessem em silêncio, simplesmente sabiam que o outro estava chorando.

A ruiva soltou um baixo suspiro, se ajoelhou, e levantou a mão até o ombro do garoto, o apertando com firmeza, como se falasse que tudo iria melhorar, Draco ergueu a cabeça lentamente, encarando a ruiva com os olhos cor de gelo, que sempre foram frios e egoístas, mas que agora estavam indefesos e tristes, acompanhados de um vermelho ao seu redor [rosto], pode-se dizer que era uma cara quase infantil. Gina o encarou por mais alguns minutos, e calmamente foi subindo a mão pelo pescoço do garoto, que se arrepiou instantemente, e seguiu até o rosto, e com o dedo limpou uma lágrima dele que acabara de cair e deu um sorriso triste.

Draco nada falou, nem sorriu, apenas a puxou pelos braços e depois a abraçou pela cintura, como se fosse uma criança com medo do escuro, Gina ficou estática, mas logo depois começou a alisar os lisos cabelos do garoto, que escondia metade do seu rosto na barriga da garota e chorava como nunca tinha chorado na vida. Na verdade nunca havia chorado na frente de ninguém, mas do jeito que estava não podia ficar.

Gina recomeçara a chorar de novo, abaixou o corpo e abraçou a cabeça de Draco com os braços, deitando a sua na dele logo depois, e o sentiu a apertar ainda mais, enquanto parava de chorar.

**

* * *

Todos os momentos que já passaram  
Eu tento voltar atrás e fazê-los durar

* * *

**

Draco girou a cabeça, e assim comprimindo a testa na barriga de Gina, e começou a meche-la de um lado pro outro, como se quisesse apagar algo da memória.

- Haha... para... faz cócegas – Gina falou num sorriso baixo, se afastando dele, nenhum dos dois chorava mais, se encaravam meio surpresos com a distancia de um pouco mais de 10 centímetros.

- Desculpa – ele murmurou, desviando o olhar, a garota sorriu e deu um risinho baixo, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos, ainda sentada sobre eles – Que foi? – perguntou ele erguendo o olhar pra ela, com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Nada – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Como nada? Do que você ta rindo?? – perguntou o garoto se virando pra ela.

- Eu não to rindo, eu só estou... hum... sorrindo – ela respondeu por fim, sorrindo ainda mais.

- Certo, então porque você está sorrindo?? – perguntou o garoto se aproximando de joelhos, abraçando os próprios braços.

- Ta com frio?? – perguntou ela levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Um pouco – ele murmurou se sentando na frente dela.

- E porque não trouxe um casaco?? – perguntou a ruiva cruzando os braços.

- Mas eu trouxe – retrucou o outro indignado, também cruzando os braços.

- Então aonde ele está?? – perguntou a garota olhando ele atentamente.

- Bom, nesse exato momento ele está na menor Weasley que conheço, que por sinal fica rindo ou sorrindo, como ela preferir – Gina riu mais um pouco – E não me diz porque, e que ao contrário de mim deve está bem quentinha com o meu quente sobretudo.

- Ham... desculpa... – ela murmurou envergonhada enquanto tirava o casaco, mas não conseguiu.

- Não... – ele murmurou a segurando pelos ombros, impedindo-a de tirar o sobretudo – Pode ficar com ele – ele disse por fim, com um sorriso doce, no que Gina se surpreendeu, e ficou olhando pra ele meio aturdida, enquanto ele tirava as mãos dos ombros dela.

- Mas e você? – perguntou ela com uma voz fraca.

- Sem problema – ele falou se levantando, e pegou o casaco da garota que fora esquecido na neve – Eu fico com o seu – ele falou, voltando a se sentar, mas agora encostado na árvore, e jogou o casaco da garota nas costas, o puxando até os braços.

**

* * *

Todas as coisas que nós queremos pensar

* * *

**

Gina deu um meio sorriso, e também se levantou, se sentando logo depois ao lado dele, que apenas a encarou brevemente, e depois ficou olhando pro lago. Gina o observou por alguns minutos.

- Malfoy – ela murmurou balançando a cabeça levemente, depois desatou a rir, ficando até um pouco mais corada.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou o garoto meio assustado, meio indignado com o ataque de riso da garota.

- Na.. nada... – ela foi no meio do riso.

- Diz vai – ele falou, sacudindo a perna dela, no que ela o olhou pelo canto do olho com uma expressão divertida e sorriu – Do que você ta rindo???

- Quer mesmo saber??? – ela perguntou se virando pra ele.

- Óbvio – ele respondeu na mesma hora, também se virando mais pra ela.

- De você – ela respondeu voltando a sorrir levemente.

- Hã?! Porque?? – perguntou o garoto indignado, no que Gina riu mais ainda.

- É que assim... – ela começou gesticulando com os braços, Draco soltou um sorriso tímido - ... um Malfoy não age assim normalmente, sabe como é né?

- Sei... – ele murmurou baixando a cabeça, e Gina parou de sorrir - ... mas como eu sou último, acho que não tem problema nenhum, não é?! – ele disse lentamente numa voz baixa, enquanto levantava a cabeça e Gina pode ver que uma lágrima solitária descia pela bela face do garoto.

- É... eu acho que não tem problema nenhum – ela falou, dando um sorriso triste pro garoto, no que Draco ergueu a mão e levou ao rosto dela, o alisando lentamente, com um olhar meio perdido, enquanto Gina ainda o encarava, agora com um olhar surpreso.

**

* * *

Nós nunca seremos  
Nós nunca seremos como maravilhosos

* * *

**

- Você... – ele murmurou, a encarando, piscando lentamente, parecia que estava meio fora de si, enquanto se aproximava da garota e encostava sua boca no ouvido dela e ela fazia o mesmo.

- O q... o que foi??? – perguntou ela num sussurro fraco no ouvido dele, com os olhos fechados – Você está es...

- Para... por favor... – ele pediu fracamente, fechando os olhos com força, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos ruivos da garota.

- Parar com o... o que? – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos, ainda com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele.

- Não sussurra... – ele disse numa voz embargada, no que a garota apenas afirmou com a cabeça – Você... - ele voltou a murmura, agora se afastando lentamente da ruiva.

- O que? – ela perguntou com olhos meio abertos, meio fechados, o encarando a menos de 5 centímetros.

- Você... tem um cheiro bom – ele sussurrou e lentamente foi acabando com a pouca distancia entre os dois, a dando um leve beijo, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por todo seu, assim como no dá garota, ficando ali sem se mover por alguns segundos, até que no mesmo momento, com se tivessem combinado, ele levantou a mão a segurando pela cintura e ela escorregava a mão pelo peito dele, traçando um caminho com os dedos, até a nuca do loiro.

O beijo começou lento, como se ambos tivessem medo de um quebrar o outro, apenas tocavam os lábios lentamente, como se a cada toque, algo novo nascesse dentro deles, passado alguns minutos, Draco demorou mais um pouco seus lábios, nos de Gina, pedindo permissão par beija-la "de verdade", nunca havia feito isso com nenhuma garota, e olha que não foram poucas. A ruiva por sua vez o atendeu prontamente, o beijando, enquanto passava as mãos por seus cabelos, parando por vezes na nuca e os apertando levemente entre os dedos, e toda vez que ela fazia isso, o garoto se arrepiava e a apertava ainda mais pela cintura, colando seus corpos cada vez mais, uma mistura de paixão, desejo, carência, curiosidade e... amor?? Não sei dizer...

* * *

**Isto é a vida  
Isto é você, isso sou eu

* * *

**

Pararam depois de alguns minutos, colando as testas, respirando ofegantes, Draco entreabriu os olhos e levou as mãos ao rosto da ruiva, passando os dedos carinhosamente pelos cabelos dela e ela fez o mesmo com ele, e por um momento ficaram se encarando com expressões indecifráveis, ainda ofegavam, a respiração voltando ao normal lentamente, mas ainda assim não paravam de se encarar, era o azul no castanho, uma batalha jamais imaginada pelo mundo bruxo, pelo menos não uma batalha daquele jeito.

Draco a segurou mais firme pela face e fechou os olhos com força, deixando mais duas lágrimas caírem, iria ficar ali por mais tempo, mais duas mãos não deixaram.

Gina segurou os pulsos dele levemente com as mãos, o fazendo se afastar dela alguns centímetros, para poder encara-la meio confuso e se surpreendeu ao ver a garota derramar mais uma lágrima e sorri pra ele.

* * *

**E nós somos, nós somos, nós somos, nós somos...

* * *

**

Draco sorriu de volta, apenas sorriu, não precisam de palavras naquele momento, talvez depois, mas não agora, um simples sorriso, acompanhado de um olhar e um singelo gesto, eram mas importantes naquele momento, do que algumas palavras.

Alisou a face da garota ainda sorrindo, e foi se aproximando devagar, ao longe o sol nascia, mas ainda não podia ser visto, pois muitas nuvens cobriam o céu. Ele selou seus lábios aos da garota, mas não pode continuar, pois algo frio escorregara na sua testa, fazendo-o parar na mesma hora.

Os dois ergueram a cabeça, a tempo de ver a chuva cair neles, não era uma chuva forte, mas também não era fraca, os dois baixaram a cabeça já encharcados e sorriram um pro outro, Draco se apoiou na árvore e se levantou, pra logo depois estender a mão pra ruiva, no que ela aceitou e se levantou também.

**

* * *

Nós somos.  
Livres no nosso amor.

* * *

**

Draco segurou o casaco da garota num braço, e sacudiu a cabeça, para tirar um pouco da água, o que não adiantou muito já que ainda estavam na chuva, ele apenas conseguiu molhar ainda mais a pequena ruiva na sua frente, que o olhou com uma falsa cara indignada, no que o garoto riu.

Gina tirou o sobretudo dele, que já estava encharcado, e com um olhar maroto, o jogou no garoto, que sorriu pelo canto da boca, e foi na direção dela, deixando os dois casacos no chão, no que ruiva correu rindo.

- Eu te pego sua pequena!!! – ele gritou correndo atrás da garota, que dava voltas entre a árvore e o lago, que há essa hora estava com o gelo todo se partindo, a chuva tirava a neve da grama e o sol começava a aparecer tímido.

- Quero só ver!!!! – ela gritou de volta, passando atrás da árvore, no que ele foi pelo outro lado e a segurou pela cintura.

- Peguei!!!! – ele exclamou sorrindo, a menos de 10 centímetros da garota. No que ela apenas riu – Mereço um prêmio não??? Afinal conseguir um grande feito.

- Ah, é?! E posso saber que grande feito foi esse?? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso maroto, enquanto ele se inclinava sobre ela, a segurando firmemente pela cintura.

- Conseguir pegar a pequena raposinha, mas linda que já vi – ele falou num sussurro no ouvido da garota, depois voltou a encara-la sorrindo.

Gina sorriu, e alisou o rosto dele carinhosamente, e os dois foram se aproximando lentamente, fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

- E qual o prêmio que o Sr. Malfoy vai querer?? – ela perguntou sorrindo, com os lábios quase colados nos dele.

- Adivinha – ele disse por fim, antes de começar a beija-la intensamente, Gina o enlaçou pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto as mãos do garoto passeavam pelas costas da garota.

- Você acha isso certo? - perguntou Gina, parando o beijo de repente, o encarando.

- E você acha isso errado?? – ele a respondeu com outra pergunta, enquanto colava sua testa na dela e sorria, no que ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- É, talvez não seja tão errado assim, Malfoy – ela falou se soltando dele sorrindo, e se abaixou, desamarrando os sapatos.

- Draco – ele falou simplesmente, olhando pra ela com um sorriso.

- O quê? – ela perguntou meio confusa, tirando mechas molhadas do cabelo da frente do olho, enquanto tirava as meias.

- Me chame de Draco.

- Ta certo... Draco – ela falou sorrindo, ele adorou isso – Me chame de Gina então, mas agora tira o tênis e as meias.

- Certo... Gina – ele falou sorrindo, e logo depois abaixou, desamarrando os tênis, enquanto a garota o encarava, e quando estava tirando as meias, a encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada – Porque estamos fazendo isso?

- Você já vai ver – ela falou sorrindo, o puxando pelo braço, o levando em direção oposta em que estavam, na direção de uma árvore que ficava mais perto do lago e da floresta, e era quase do dobro do tamanho da outra que estavam.

- Tem certeza que você vai subir ai? – perguntou Draco cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha, enquanto via a garota começar a subir na árvore.

- Com medo loiro? – perguntou a garota se virando pra ele com um sorriso maroto, enquanto se segurava num galho e subia nele logo depois.

- Loiros não tem medo de nada não, ta ruiva!! – retrucou o outro, com uma falsa cara de indignação, enquanto também começava a subir na árvore, Gina riu.

Depois de alguns minutos, a chuva já estava mais fraca e o sol já começava a aparecer, os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, num galho que ficava mais ou menos no meio da árvore, sacudiam as pernas levemente, enquanto tinham uma vista privilegiada do castelo e de algumas montanhas além dele.

- É lindo não é??? – perguntou Gina sorrindo entusiasmada, olhando pro céu.

- Hum hum, você já tinha subido aqui outras vezes Weas... Gina??? – perguntou o garoto olhando pro castelo, depois se voltando pra ela.

- Já – ela sorriu e baixou a cabeça, no que o garoto olhou meio perturbado pra ela – Um dia quando Gui veio me visitar aqui na escola, ele me mostrou essa árvore e disse que sempre vinha aqui com os amigos quando ainda estudava – ele viu uma lágrima descer pelo rosto da garota, que se perdeu logo depois nas gotas de chuva da bochecha dela.

- Você... você... você perdeu muitos deles? – perguntou Draco meio receosos, não sabia como perguntar aquilo pra ela.

- Percy e Gui morreram... e os outros, inclusive meu pai e minha mãe estão internados – ela falou vacilante, soltando um longo suspiro, logo depois cerrou o pulso dando um pequeno soco na árvore, magoando o antigo corte, Draco se assustou – E eu fiquei aqui, que nem uma criança idiota.

- Não se sinta culpada, até porque você não tem culpa nenhuma – o garoto falou a olhando, no que a garota se virou pra ele meio perdida – Com o tempo tudo melhora.

- É, né? – ela perguntou num fraco sorriso, o encarando.

- Claro, e agora me responde uma coisa – ele falou sorrindo.

- Pergunta – ela disse, levantando a cabeça e colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Como foi que a senhora feriu a mão desse jeito?? – ele perguntou, pegando a mão dela e tirando a luva, no que ela sorriu amarelo, ao ver os cortes na mão.

- É bem... é que eu andei brigando com alguns lagos congelados – ela falou sorrindo marota.

- Hum... sei – ele falou olhando de esguelha pra ela, enquanto tirava um lenço do bolso da calça – A sua sorte é que eu estou aqui para te salvar – ele falou estufando o peito, enquanto enrolava o lenço na mão da garota, e dava um pequeno nó.

- Nada convencido você não é? – ela falou sorrindo, enquanto olhava o _curativo_ da mão.

- Eu apenas **posso** - ele falou dando uma piscadela pra Gina, que mostrou a língua, pra depois sorrir – Vamos descer??

- Tudo bem – ela falou se virando e começando a descer, no que ele logo desceu atrás.

Ela caiu num pulo, e logo depois Draco já estava do seu lado, chovia bem fraco e os primeiros raios de sol já podiam ser vistos. Gina olhou pro castelo meio pensativa, e ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- O que nós fazemos agora? – perguntou a garota olhando pro garoto meio sem palavras.

- Não sei... mas... – ele começou meio receoso, se virando pra ela - ...você me promete uma coisa?

- Hã? Como assim? – Gina perguntou surpresa.

- Prometer. Você me promete uma coisa?? – ele voltou a perguntar, se aproximando da garota.

- Prometo, mas o que? – perguntou a garota com uma sobrancelha levantada, o garoto sorriu como nunca tinha sorrido na vida.

E fez algo realmente inesperado, com uma das mãos a segurou pela cintura e com a outra as dobras de seus joelhos, a carregando no colo. Gina levou um susto e o abraçou pelos ombros com força, soltando um grito, enquanto Draco sorria e a rodava.

- Você ta louco?? – perguntou Gina, ainda sendo carregada por Draco, dando um tapa no ombro dele, que sorria divertido.

- To – ele falou sorrindo, a encarando, enquanto uma fina chuva caia em cima de ambos, e o sol se mostrava cada vez mais – Mas você promete mesmo?

- Prometer o que afinal? – perguntou a garota fazendo bico, ao mesmo tempo que cruzava os braços, no que o garoto riu gostosamente.

- Promete... – ele começou, e se aproximou da garota, sussurrando no ouvido dela - ...nunca mais me deixar sozinho.

A garota o encarou surpresa, enquanto ele sorria levemente, depois de alguns segundos _paralisada_, ela sorriu pra ele.

- Pois saiba Senhor Malfoy Loiro Meu... – ela começou, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, que riu - ... que eu quero um príncipe loiro, que seja só meu e que me engorde com chocolate – o garoto jogou os cabelos pra trás gargalhando.

- Ah, é? Senhora Weasley Ruiva Minha ... – ele falou, a ajeitando mais nos braços, e foi a vez dela rir - ... se isso que essa princesa ruiva deseja, eu como um lindo príncipe loiro, irei atende-la com muito prazer – ele falou antes de sorrir e beija-la, no que foi retribuído imediatamente, Gina sorriu, ao sentir ele sorrir enquanto se beijavam, começou a alisar a nuca do garoto, e ele lentamente foi a colocando no chão sem parar o beijo. Quando finalmente sentiu ela firme no chão, se separou dela, e levou as duas mãos a face da garota, a olhando com um sorriso contagiante, enquanto ela ainda estava de olhos fechados e também sorria.

Draco fechou os olhos e começou a dar leves beijos na ruiva a sua frente, depois de um tempo abriu os olhos e a ruiva fez o mesmo, ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta. Draco deu um beijo nas duas bochechas de Gina, na testa, na ponta do nariz, a garota riu baixinho, deu outro na bochecha direita, um no pescoço e a abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dela, no que ela deitou a cabeça no peitoral dele, e ficaram lá por mais alguns minutos.

- Vai comigo pra Hogsmeade hoje ruivinha?? – perguntou o garoto se separando de Gina.

- Isso seria um convite para um encontro, loiro? – perguntou ela sorrindo, se postando ao lado dele.

- Bom... – ele falou soltando um suspiro e abrindo os braços atrás dela, a abraçando pelas costas, enquanto sorria e andavam lentamente - ...tava pensando em passar na Dedos de Mel e começar meu papel de príncipe lindo e loiro, que engordam princesas lindas e ruivas com chocolate.

- Hum... – ela murmurou num sorriso, enquanto pegavam seus casacos e os tênis - ...isso é muuuuuito bom.

- Eu sei – ele falou dando um beijo no pescoço da garota, ainda a abraçando pelas costas, no que sorriu enquanto caminhavam em direção ao castelo.

Agora ambos apesar de toda perda e tristeza em que passavam naquele momento de suas vidas, encontraram alguém em quem conseguir forças pra continuar em frente.

Não a como saber se irá ser eterno.  
Nem se sempre vai ser tão bonito.  
Mas com certeza vai ser inesquecível... Aquele último dia de Inverno.

Ambos sentiam um pelo outro carinho, desejo, paixão e ... amor???  
Talvez, afinal nós nunca sempre sabemos de tudo, não é?

**

* * *

Nós somos livres no nosso amor

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora: **Hello!!!!

Mas uma short pra vocês xB...

Estou muito feliz pelas reviews que tenho recebido nas outras fics, MUITO FELIZ MESMO!!!

Muito obrigada a todos, oook??

Bem, sobre a fic... espero que tenham gostado, eu tenho um carinho enooooooooorme por ela... e fato da vida(?)... eu adoooro essa música \õ.

Hm... não tenho muito o que escrever mais aki x.x...

Aaah... vou tá postando as capas da fic por esses dias ou... próximas horas, quando a preguiça permitir xD...

See ya -


End file.
